


Caretaking

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, Fanart, Femdom, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus owns America as her slave, she's going to take good care of him.</p><p>Or else, <b>Alternate Universe: Slavery</b>, in a different timeline where America belongs to Belarus as her personal <b>Sexual Slave.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> So, I'll admit this wasn't an easy assignment for me since it has been some years the last time I've read the strips or seen the anime, so I hope there's no mistake about the characters. I was also unsure about your preferences, so I read some of your fics and tried to draw something that could be in tune with what I think, and hope, is your favorite take of the characters. You could say this artwork is vaguely inspired on your works, Prove It in particular (which I loved BTW). I really hope I did fine and you like it!


End file.
